Brotherly Affection
This article, , is a prequel chapter to Bleach: Cataclysm, and follows Riki Nagakura as the POV character with his brother, Shin Nagakura, as primary support. It takes in the immediate onset of the Collapse. ---- Riki always made a point of visiting his older brother whenever he was in the Seireitei and today was no different. He greeted the guards stationed at the barracks of the 7th Division and was quickly granted admittance to the innermost rooms, with a few people nodding at him in recognition as he passed. They knew who he was after all and the relationship he shared with their current Captain. “Shin! Shin, you lazy dog! Where the hell are you!?” An all too familiar sound – that of his brother falling out of bed – echoed through the barracks. “Bwat!? I was sleeping you ingrate!!” The familiar bellow came from the far side of Shin's room which appeared like a bomb had gone off inside. His clothes where scattered around and unfolded, which Riki had to barge out of the way to get the door open, and a strong smell of drink laced the air within. Riki chuckled as he closed the door and stepped inside. His brother lay under a thin sheet at the far side of the room on the floor near his bed and he looked like he had just been woken up. “You'll never change.” “Why change the habits of a lifetime?” Shin replied, whilst rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Well... to what do I owe the pleasure?” “Do I need an excuse to visit my favourite brother?” “I'm your only brother!” Shin roared. “Heh.” “Little shit.” The air in the room changed then. It went from pleasant brotherly ribbing to seriousness in all the time it took for one to snap their fingers. “Kentaro killed Shigeru.” Riki revealed, sounding grave. “This happened a couple of weeks ago and still the fools in the black masks won't stop stalking around Horiwari. Tell the 2nd Division Captain to pull them out of Horiwari or Kenji will evict them.” “Are those Kenji's own words?” “... Yeah, they are. He was kind of pissed. Can't say I blame him either.” Riki admitted. “Shigeru may have been a bastard... but he was Kentaro's godfather and Kenji's friend. They're finding it hard to grieve with the 2nd Division poking their noses in.” “I'll see what I can do but I'll make no promises.” Shin replied. “I have no authority when it comes to the 2nd Division.” Shin, however, was not convinced. Riki hadn't come all the way to the Seireitei – especially considering what he pulled one of the last times he visited – just to talk about Shigeru or the 2nd Division. No. He looked troubled. With a sigh Shin kicked off the blankets concealing his modesty and made himself respectable at least by donning a loose nightgown of a light blue colouration. “What's on your mind? And don't brush me off! I raised you, if you'll recall? I know when my little brother is troubled.” “... I never could get anything past you, could I?” “It's my job. Now spill: what is it?” “It's Anko. I don't like the fact she's still running around out there.” “The kid Bansui adopted? Ha! I see what's wrong with you. Troubles of the heart little brother?” Shin elbowed him playfully in the ribs whilst making a face, which Riki quickly wiped away by punching his brother on the bridge of his nose! Blood spewed comically and when Shin recovered he was roaring about treating one's elders with more respect. “I thought you had your eye on Ashni? Or was it that Kujina chick? I can't keep track of all your conquests.” “You're funny.” Riki replied. “But I'm not interested in Anko! Besides, she looks like someone had just drowned her puppy and she smells like chemicals to boot. You know how sensitive my nose is? I can smell her ten miles away.” “... That is so creepy. But you're best forgetting about her kiddo. She put her neck on the line getting you the info you asked for, and now she's gone off the grid. Anyway, indulge me a minute would you? She helped you out sixteen years ago! What put her into your head after so long?” The question knocked Riki for six. Shin, however, laughed! “Chasing Ashni and Kujina at the same time was one thing... but are you telling me you and Anko...?” “... What are you getting at?” “Oh for the love of...! Do I need to spell it out for you!? God lord! You bumped uglies, done the no pants dance, rode the skin bus into town.” Riki's face grew hotter by the second. “You rode the salmon, done the horizontal hula, danced the four-legged fox trot, done the-” “Will you just stop!?” “But I have so many good ones!” Shin cried. “Yes, for Pete's sake, I fucked her! Happy now!? Jeez.” Shin nearly wet himself with laughter! “Poor little brother. I think I know what's wrong with you: your balls are blue! When was the last time you got any nookie?” “I'm leaving.” Shin dropped back onto his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin as Riki turned to leave. The younger man muttered till he reached the door, kicking Shin's discarded clothing as he went. This drew a further look from Shin who finally sighed. “Go to the university in Grat.” Shin declared. “Now goodnight.” “Why would I-? Hey! Don't throw your stinking shoes at me!” “Goodnight little brother!” Just as the door to Shin's room was about to close shut the Captain of the 7th Division sat bolt-upright in his bed. At that same time a vicious earthquake rocked the barracks very foundation and the sounds of people screaming filled the air! Riki caught the sudden smell of smoke on the air but when he made shape to descend into the barracks to help he was held firmly in place by Shin who had flash-stepped from the bed. “Brother!? Let me go!” “... This is no ordinary quake.” Shin's clothing was blown apart as he activated his Shunko and extended his senses. “Oh, shit! No time to explain!” “Shin, what are you- Shin!?” “Forgive me!” A bolt of lightning tore through the ceiling of Shin's room which was followed by a stream of fire erupting from the ground below, with both on a collision course for the two brothers! Shin stepped into the path and stopped both with the aura of his Shunko before smiling at his little brother, whose forehead he placed against his own. “Riki... I love you little brother. Don't ever forget that. This is the end of line for me, kiddo, but you're going to live on. Promise me!” “... I promise... but Shin-Ugh!” Shin knocked the air clean out of Riki with a single punch to the stomach! He buckled at the knees and fell forward only for Shin to grab him by his shirt and hurl him towards the far side of the room. Riki himself was thrown the length of the room through fire and lightning into a fold in the air and when he looked back, unable to stop himself, he saw his brother overcome by flames, all the while with a casual smile on his face... “SHIN!” Darkness claimed him... End.